


Heist

by kaianieves



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Heist, Supernatural Femslash February, Supernatural femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-22 02:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaianieves/pseuds/kaianieves
Summary: This is for theSupernatural Femslash February.Apparently it's just a month of me practicing my fight scene skills.





	Heist

Her high heels clicked against the pavement as she walked down the darkened alleyway. Some would say it was too late and dangerous for her to be out alone. Anyone who had an inkling of who she was would vehemently disagree. She wasn't in danger of the night; it was the night that was in danger of her.

The woman, dressed in all black, knocked on the rusted metal door. It camouflaged fairly well, surrounded by red brick. You'd only find it if you were looking for it. A slot in the door slid open. Blue eyes stared her down. "Name?" a gruff voice asked.

"Bela Talbot." The eyes glanced to the side for a brief moment. Bela waited patiently.

"Password?" the voice asked.

"The prophecy," Bela said. The slot shut, and after a few clanking noises, the rusted door slowly opened. A tall, overbearing man with those same blue eyes watched her as she walked through the doorway.

"Well, someone doesn't trust women," she mumbled under her breathe. Bela continued further into the building, confidence in her stride. The room around her was large, busy and glamorous. This was the Underground Ballroom- the name was pretty self explanatory. It held the most lavish of parties and celebrity gatherings since the closing of Studio 54.

Crystal chandeliers loomed above, casting a warm glow over the room. Everyone inside were their best dressed; you could smell the money wafting off of their specially tailored apparel. Martini glasses clinked and people chattered around red velvet-covered tables. They made small talk now, but Bela along with everyone else knew; as soon as the auction started, there would be no polite formalities. There were the types of riches people killed for.

Bela turned around when she heard her name called. Behind her was the host of it all, Crowley. "Bela, Bela, Bela! So nice to see you here," he greeted her. She smiled.

"It was very nice to get an invite, Crowley. How are you?" Bela knew that Crowley wasn't one to be messed with. She knew what he was- a Crossroads demon, low on the food chain of Hell's hierarchy- but a demon nonetheless. Bela hoped he didn't have premonition powers or anything of the sort. Otherwise, she'd be royally screwed.

"You're excited for the auction tonight, I presume?" Crowley asked. He peered out at the other guests. "We've got some fresh blood tonight."

"Thrilled," Bela said. The man with blue eyes came up behind Crowley, tapping him on his shoulder. Crowley turned his head so the larger man could whisper in his ear. Crowley nodded, and the man with blue eyes turned to leave, but not before giving Bela another skeptical look. She was starting to think the hulkish doorman was on to her plans.pp

Crowley saw that Bela's smile had faltered and laughed. "Don't worry about Hugo," he said, nodding towards the man. "He's got mommy issues."

Bela smiled and hummed. She turned back to the sea of attendees when Crowley walked away. Making her way into the crowd, she saw a few familiar faces; dealers, clients, competition. Everyone had the same look of high snobbery. It rested in their shoulders and gave them the confidence to hold their heads up too high.

Past a chortling group of bourbon-drinking suits, Bela spotted something peculiar.  _Someone_. A woman, wearing a short black dress, a rose pinned in her hair. She looked out of place, but she somehow managed to to keep anyone from questioning her presence. Except Bela. She knew, unlike the rest of these wealthy pricks, that no one could afford to  _not_ question everything.

Bela approached the bar casually, smiling at the bartender. "Martini please," she said.  _"Gin_ _,_ not vodka." The specification caught the attention of the other woman, just as Bela thought it would. The woman smiled, turning to Bela.

"You know your alcohol," she said.

The bartender placed Bela's drink in front of her. She took it, taking a sip. "I make a hobby of it." The joke made the woman chuckle.

"Ruby," she said, holding out her hand.

"Bela." She took Ruby's hand, shaking it. "So what brings you to a place like this?" she asked, taking another sip of her drink.

"Something important of me is at the auction tonight. I plan on getting it back," Ruby said. Bela raised her eyebrows.

"Well, I hope you brought your checkbook."

"Ladies and gentlemen, the auction is about to begin!" The whole room fell silent, turning their attention to the center of the room. A curtain parted, revealing Crowley standing, microphone in-hand. Ruby quickly disappeared into the crowd. Bela waited a moment for everyone to sit with their bidding cards, looking for a way out of the main ballroom. She caught a glimpse of a door closing door at the side of the room. Bela approached it, looking behind her as she slowly opened the door. It led to a hallway; the ceiling was low, the wallpaper yellowed and peeling.

Footsteps sounded down the hall. There was a door across the hall. Bela opened it, hiding as she heard the footsteps pass. She felt the wall, turning on the light. In front of her, with her gun aimed at Bela, was Ruby.

"Well if this isn't a surprise," Bela said.

"I could say the same thing." Looking around the room, Bela saw several shelves along the walls. There were many ancient artifacts, all labeled and accounted for. Everything being sold at the auction was in here. Maybe even what she was looking for. Bela took a step forward. Ruby took the safety off of her gun.

"I'm not here to interrupt your robbery," Bela said. "I'm here to take back what's mine." Ruby gave her a look of disbelief. "Crowley took something of mine that I need. He invited me here because he thinks I don't know, and he wants to gloat. I'm just here to balance the scales." Ruby held her gun on Bela for another moment before taking her finger off the trigger. Bela let out a small sigh of relief. She walked past Ruby towards the shelves. "So, did Crowley take something from you, too?"

"None of your business."

Bela ran her hands along the dusty shelves and laughed. "I'll take that as a yes. So what is it?" Ruby stayed silent. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours," Bela offered.

"I don't need whatever that low rent smarmy prick stole from you," Ruby said.

"You might," Bela said. "It can grant you all the luck in the world... if you can keep it."

"Luck isn't something I need." Bela tilted her head in confusion. Ruby blinked, and her eyes were black. "I'm already blessed," she said.

Bela raised her eyebrows. "That's a way of referring to it." She turned, crouching to look at the bottom shelf. Covered in dust in the far corner was a box- a magic box. Bela grabbed it, slowly opening it. Inside was exactly what she was looking for- a cursed rabbit's foot. She closed the box, standing again. "Well, it was a-" Ruby shushed her. Footsteps were approaching again, this time not passing through the hallway.

The door opened. Two men in delivery uniforms stood in the doorway. When they saw Bela and Ruby, their eyes flashed black.

"Is this place crawling with you?" Bela asked. Ruby rolled her eyes.

The demons advanced towards them. Ruby went in for a punch on one of them, while the other went after Bela. She reached for the small gun strapped to her leg. Bela fired off a shot. It landed in the demon's chest. He looked down at the wound, then looked back up at Bela. It seemed to only piss him off further.

"That won't do shit," Ruby grunted. She landed a kick to the other demon's neck. Panicking, Bela grabbed a shelf and pulled it down from the wall. It fell with a loud clatter, items falling to the floor. It blocked the demon's way of getting to her for now. She quickly scanned the other shelves for something to kill them.

There were many things; boxes with inscriptions, large vials of mysterious liquids, an humanoid skull. When Bela's eyes landed on a knife, she grabbed it. The demon had made it over the fallen shelf, and was making his way towards her. Bela brandished the knife in her hand, waiting. The demon rushed at her. She plunged the knife into his chest, squeezing her eyes shut. When she opened them, Bela saw that the demon's vessel was flickering orange. When she yanked the knife out of his chest, his vessel fell to the floor. The demon was dead, and this knife had killed him.

Ruby was still struggling with the other demon. Bela quickly made her way over the fallen shelf. Ruby was wrestling with the demon on the floor. His arm and several fingers were bent at awkward angles, so it was safe to say she was winning.

"Could use a little help here," she muttered. Bela threw Ruby the knife. She caught it in the air, bringing it down and stabbing the demon in his throat.   
He flickered orange as well, until Ruby pulled the knife from his throat. She got up and off of the demon, readjusting her dress. Ruby took a moment to look at the knife in her hands, the blade covered in blood. "You found it."

"I hate to admit this, but I have no clue what that is," Bela said.

"Ancient knife of the Kurd's; the only thing that'll kill a demon," Ruby smiled. Bela put two and two together.

"That's why you want it. If you have it, it can't be used against you."

"Something like that," Ruby said. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

Bela glanced down at the floor where she'd dropped the box. "Yes, actually." But the magical box wasn't there. She looked back up to see Ruby gone from where she was just standing. In her place was the box. Bela walked forward, picking it up off the floor. She opened it, but didn't find the rabbit's foot. In it's place was a clipped red rose. Bela chuckled to herself, holding it in her fingers.

"Well played..." she said to herself. But she still needed that rabbit's foot. "'Til we meet again, Ruby."

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Supernatural Femslash February. Apparently it's just a month of me practicing my fight scene skills.


End file.
